hocsinhchankinhfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Afc007/Giới thiệu ngành kế toán - tài chính hệ chất lượng cao của Đại Học Thành Tây
CHƯƠNG TRÌNH CỤ NHÂN KẾ TOÁN - TÀI CHÍNH DOANH NGHIỆP (Hệ Đào tạo chất lượng cao) 1. Giới thiệu Hệ đào tạo Chất lượng cao chuyên ngành Kế toán Tài chính of Trường Đại học Thành Tây is one of those hệ đào tạo tiên phong cho việc học thật - làm thật. Minh chứng cho điều this primary is việc sinh viên ra trường non làm dự and missing tự tin on áp dụng vào bất cứ doanh nghiệp nào bởi kiến thức chuyên môn, kỹ năng nghề nghiệp of the em have been đào tạo and execute hành ngay từ those năm đầu đại học. Chương trình mang tính thực hành gắn with the yêu cầu công việc and trang bị đầy đủ all kỹ năng làm việc cho sinh viên, giúp sinh viên nâng cao you able to work in lĩnh vực tài chính- kế toán thông qua đào tạo theo vị trí công việc cụ thể and theo chuẩn Quốc tế. 1. Giới thiệu 1. Giới thiệu 2. Mục tiêu đào tạo of the program Sau khi học xong chương trình " Cử nhân Tài chính Doanh nghiệp ", học viên would have: - Bằng cử nhân chuyên ngành Tài chính doanh nghiệp theo quy định of Bộ Giáo dục and Đào tạo; - Có kiến thức đào tạo thực tiễn theo vị trí công việc cụ thể - Được trang bị kỹ năng làm việc tài chính - kế toán; - Giỏi Tiếng Anh chuyên vực: Tài chính - Kế toán ; - Đảm bảo việc làm sau đào tạo theo biên bản ghi nhớ ký kết centered Trường Đại học Thành Tây and other đối tác is all doanh nghiệp and files đoàn kinh tế. 1. Giới thiệu 3. Đặc thù of the program Hệ đào tạo chất lượng cao: #Chương trình been thiết kế theo chuẩn Quốc tế, perhaps học tiếp for getting chứng chỉ hành nghề of Hiệp hội Công chứng Anh và xứ Wales (ICAEW); #60% số môn thực hành trên phần mềm và máy tính; #Thực tập thực tế have hưởng lương (năm 3 + 4); #Đào tạo theo vị trí công việc, có việc làm ngay after Tốt nghiệp 1. Giới thiệu Đặc biệt: Đăng ký ngay to be xét tham gia tài trợ từ quỹ học bổng trị giá 3 tỷ đồng 1. Giới thiệu 4. Vị trí công việc hướng to after tốt nghiệp: Một số môn học đặc biệt of the program: - Chuyên gia tài chính DN; Tiếng Anh chuyên ngành - Kế toán trưởng, giám đốc TC; Nghiệp vụ kế toán chuyên ngành - Kế toán công nợ non trả; Nghiệp vụ Tài chính doanh nghiệp - Chuyên gia tài chính dự án; Kế toán nghiệp vụ chuyên sâu - Chuyên gia quản trị hàng tồn kho; Kỹ năng làm việc Kế toán Tài chính - Kế toán công nợ must be thu, right trả; Nghiệp vụ vay ngân hàng and administrative tín dụng - Kế toán nghiệp vụ thuế; Quản trị chi phí doanh nghiệp - Chuyên gia tư vấn thuế cho DN all. Kỹ năng sử dụng phần mềm Kế toán NHANH - Thuế GTGT, Thuế TNDN - Quản trị sản xuất; - Kỹ năng điều hành tài chính doanh nghiệp; - Kỹ năng quản trị dòng tiền doanh nghiệp; - Kỹ năng tổ chức bộ máy kế toán and tài chính doanh nghiệp. *1. Giới thiệu 5. Một số hình ảnh của sinh viên Hệ đào tạo Chất lượng cao: 1. Giới thiệu Ảnh 1: Các bạn sinh viên of Hệ đào tạo Chất lượng cao trong chuyến tham quan doanh nghiệp tại UHY một 1. Gi Ảnh 2: Sinh viên Hệ đào tạo Chất lượng cao trong giờ thực hành kế toán - tài chính căn bản một 1. Giới t Ảnh 3: Gala sinh viên centered Hệ đào tạo chất lượng cao and other khoa khác trong trường một 1. G Ảnh 4: Điểm khác biệt of sinh viên Hệ chất lượng cao chính is not join the khóa học Kỹ năng mềm ngay từ đầu năm thứ 1 Category:Blog posts